Songs About Drinking
Songs About Drinking is a compilation album released by Too Many Records in 1995. The album was released as a CD and a Double Vinyl Record. Only 2000 copies of the CD and 1200 copies of the vinyl record were pressed, the vinyls all with different covers. The vinyl release features the Less Than Jake song Liquor Store which appears on Pezcore. Track Listing CD #Baba Booey - "Baba Booey Messed Up" #Sick N Tired - "I'll Drink to That" #Elmer - "Here's to You" #Pounded Clown - "Red Eye" #The Independents - "Beer Song" #Patsy Cline & Plainfield - "Miller Time" #Big Comb: "In My Glass I Swim" #Hudson - "Loaded" #The Nobodys - "Hey Doofus" #The Oxymorons - "Cheap Beer" #Primitive Tribes - "Searching Through the Couch for Change for Beer" #Los Huevos - "Dixie Fried" #Pigweed - "Free Beer" #VTO - "Busch Pilot" #The Solid Statesmen - "Never Underestimate the Power of Free Beer" #No Kill I - "Traunya" #Velvet Pelvis - "He's So Punk" #The Crusties - "Beer Slob" #Mata Ratos - "Expulsos Do Bar" #Rights Reserved - "Thanksgiving" #The Actionaries - "Keystone Kopz" #Shit Smell - "Drunk Again" #Mickey & The Big Mouths - "Beer & Gear" #Apostles On Strike - "Schaefer Beer" #Wretched Ones - "Pissed it All Away" #Blanks '77 - "Party Train" #The Flies - "The Queens Parade" #Broken Toys - "Hungover Again" #Strawman - "Wound Up" #The Fumes - "Muscle Cars, Rocker Chicks & Cigarettes" #Motherload - "Lilac City Rock N Roll Odyssey" #Sea Pigs - "Barfly" #All You Can Eat - "Rid the Demon Brew" LP #Baba Booey - "Baba Booey Messed Up" #Sick N Tired - "I'll Drink to That" #Elmer - "Here's to You" #Pounded Clown - "Red Eye" #Less Than Jake - Liquor Store #The Independents - "Beer Song" #Lizards - "Drunken Brawl" #Patsy Cline & Plainfield - "Miller Time" #Big Comb: "In My Glass I Swim" #Hudson - "Loaded" #The Nobodys - "Hey Doofus" #23 More Minutes - "Beer & a Cigarette" #The Oxymorons - "Cheap Beer" #Primitive Tribes - "Searching Through the Couch for Change for Beer" #Los Huevos - "Dixie Fried" #Pigweed - "Free Beer" #Tumwater Boys Choir - "Spokain Warshingtun" #VTO - "Busch Pilot" #The Solid Statesmen - "Never Underestimate the Power of Free Beer" #The Tiki Men - "Sixer" #No Kill I - "Traunya" #Velvet Pelvis - "He's So Punk" #The Crusties - "Beer Slob" #Mata Ratos - "Expulsos Do Bar" #Rights Reserved - "Thanksgiving" #The Actionaries - "Keystone Kopz" #Shit Smell - "Drunk Again" #Mickey & The Big Mouths - "Beer & Gear" #Apostles On Strike - "Schaefer Beer" #Wretched Ones - "Pissed it All Away" #Blanks '77 - "Party Train" #The Flies - "The Queens Parade" #Broken Toys - "Hungover Again" #Strawman - "Wound Up" #The Fumes - "Muscle Cars, Rocker Chicks & Cigarettes" #Motherload - "Lilac City Rock N Roll Odyssey" #Sea Pigs - "Barfly" #All You Can Eat - "Rid the Demon Brew" Vinyl *'Color:' *'Copies:' 1200 Image:Songs_About_Drinking7.jpg Image:Songs_About_Drinking27.jpg Category: Compilation Albums